A Bela e a Fera
by Pinky-chan2
Summary: Kagome tem uma festa para ir, mas sua ocupações na Era Feudal não a deixaram conseguir um par e chegar desacompanhada não é uma opção.
1. Default Chapter

**Cap 1 – Era uma vez...******

Depois de alguns dias terminando as provas bimestrais do colégio, Kagome estava de volta à Era Feudal. Os outros estavam no vilarejo quando a garota carregando a enorme mochila amarela apareceu e adentrou na cabana onde seus companheiros estavam:

- Bom dia...ò.ó... – disse irritada. A voz saiu áspera e, embora ninguém soubesse exatamente o motivo, logo deduziram que fosse por causa das tais provas... Provavelmente Kagome não tinha ido muito bem. 

- O que foi, Kagome? – disse a raposinha se aproximando da garota. 

- Nada não, Shippou.

- Aposto como você errou tudo nessa tal prova final... – disse Inuyasha com sua típica arrogância – Feh... Não sei porque você dá tanta importância pra isso.

- Não tem nada haver com o colégio, seu idiota! – gritou Kagome jogando a mochila no chão. O barulho que o impacto fez funcionou como um ótimo intimidador; agora todos olhavam para Kagome espantados – E vamos andando.

Kagome estava tão irritada que chegada a dar pena de Naraku se ele resolvesse cruzar seu caminho naquele dia. O vilão da estória não teria a menor chance contra o mau humor de Kagome... e nem os heróis que ficaram estrategicamente posicionados, um pouco afastados da garota que ia marchando pelo caminho como se tivesse certeza de para onde estava indo.

- O que está acontecendo com a Kagome? – perguntou Shippou.

- Eu não sei, Shippou. Parece que ela não foi nada bem nos teste. Hey Inuyasha, por que você não vai até e descobre o que foi? – disse Miroku.

- Tá maluco?!... X.o... 

- Por um acaso você está com medo dela? – insinuou Miroku.

- Eu não – rebateu de pronto – Essa garota é muito escandalosa. Ela vai gritar e me deixar surdo do outro ouvido.

- E por que não vai você, Sango? 

- Eu?! 

- É. – insistiu Miroku, justificando em seguida -Vocês duas são meninas e a senhorita Kagome ia se sentir mais à vontade conversando com você. Fora o fato de que ela não gritaria tão auto com você, porque ela ti respeita.

- O que você está querendo dizer? – disse Inuyasha.

- Que ela não respeita você. 

- E quanto a você, sua imitação de monge, por que você não vai conversar com ela? – brigou Inuyasha. 

- Tem certeza do que você está me pedindo? Você sabe que existe uma forte probabilidade de que minha mão escorregue e... – o cotovelo de Sango foi de encontro as costelas de Miroku com tanta força que ele não terminou a frase.

- Ops... Desculpa. É que meu braço escorregou. – disse Sango se fazendo de sonsa enquanto Miroku recuperava o fôlego e Inuyasha ria satisfeito.

Diferente de seus companheiros, Shippou resolveu tomar uma atitude mais madura e foi conversar com Kagome.  

- Kagome... Por que você está tão brava? Você tirou nota baixa?

- Não é isso. – disse Kagome mais calminha por estar falando com a mascote da equipe. Ela pegou Shippou no colo e continuou andando, enquanto afagava a cabeça da raposinha – Eu conferi as questões com o pessoal depois da prova e até devo ficar acima da média.

- Então o que foi? 

- Nada importante... É só que...

- Que?

- EU VOU PERDER A MAIOR FESTA DO ANO! – disse Kagome voltando a ficar com raiva e, sem perceber, descontando toda a sua ira no pobre o Shippou.

- Gasp-gasp-gasp – Shippou sem ar.

- Ops... Desculpa. – disse Kagome parando de esganar Shippou que pulou do colo da garota passando a mão no próprio pescoço aliviado por ele ainda estar ali – Mas é que eu fico com tanta raiva quando eu lembro que todo mundo vai estar se divertindo na festa e eu vou estar aqui...  – disse quase rosnando – Que raiva! Eu praticamente não tenho mais vida social desde que eu comecei a vir pra era feudal !!!

- Você não quer mais ficar aqui com a gente? – choramingou Shippou.

- Não é isso. –disse agora trocando o tom raivoso por um mais melancólico, com uma pitada de culpa pelo modo como tinha falado – Eu gosto muito de ficar com vocês, mas é que às vezes eu gostaria de fazer coisas que garotas comuns fazem. 

Os três estavam ali perto, escutando tudo, mas meio escondidos para não atrapalharem a conversa, até que...

- Então era só isso? – disse Inuyasha zombando da gravidade com que Kagome travava o assunto – Pode ir nessa festa que você quer. Eu deixo! – disse num tom arrogante, como se a opinião fosse preponderante. 

- Vocês estavam escutando? – disse Kagome fazendo cara de zanga.

- É... bem... assim... sabe... – desconversou Miroku sem falar coisa com coisa e depois se escondendo atrás de Sango. 

- E você! Quem disse que eu preciso da sua permissão, seu idiota? Se eu quisesse ir, ia; você querendo ou não.  

- Então por que você não vai, Kagome? O Naraku não está dando sinais de que vai atacar e não tem nenhum fragmento da jóia pelas redondezas. – disse Sango.

- Isso mesmo. – concordou Miroku.

- Vocês não entenderam... Eu não posso ir. – com tom dramático de novela mexicana.

- Por que não?

- Eu não vou porque... – a frase morreu no ar sem ser terminada. Kagome deu mais alguns passos e sentou-se numa pedra

- "Porque"... – o monge repediu a última palavra para pedir a continuidade da frase.

- Porque... EU NÃO TENHO NINGUÉM PRA IR COMIGO. Pronto! Falei. – disse finalmente. Poderia até parecer um motivo sem importância, mas coisas assim tomam proporções descomunais quando se tem 15 anos...  -  Eu já disse que não tenho mais vida social... Todo mundo pensa que eu estou morrendo de alguma doença estranha, ninguém quer ir comigo e eu não posso ir sozinha porque seria humilhação demais. O Houjou ia me convidar, mas ele não vai poder ir à festa porque os pais dele vazem aniversário de casamento no mesmo dia e ele vai festejar com os pais. – desabafou.

- Eu posso ir com você, Kagome. – se ofereceu Shippou, prontamente. 

- Obrigada, Shippou, mas você ainda é muito pequenininho. Se pelo menos tivesse alguém um pouco mais alto... – pensando. Bom, vocês já sabem onde está a resposta, não é? ^_^

- Por que o Inuyasha não vai com você? – disse Shippou

- O QUE?! – disse Kagome ficando em pé ao passo que Inuyasha caia no chão ao escutar seu nome no meio da conversa deles – Eu não estou tão desesperada pra isso –virando o rosto quase ofendida com a sugestão. 

- E nem eu quero ir praquela época esquisita com você – resmungou Inuyasha.

- Então é assim? – disse Kagome, já mudando de postura - Eu posso perder meu tempo e  arriscar a minha vida nesse mundo maluco cheio de criaturas malignas pra encontrar os fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas pra você virar um youkai completo e você não pode fazer o "imenso" sacrifício ficar umas poucas horas comigo na minha época? – Inuyasha já havia se arrependido do que disse, mas não ficou com a boca fechada.

- Eu não quero ir. O Miroku vai com você. – quem não gostou muito dessa idéia foi Sango, ainda bem que ela foi logo descartada senão a coisa podia ficar feia. 

- Quer saber? Tive uma idéia melhor... Vou chamar o Kouga pra ir comigo. Minhas colegas vão ficar babando naqueles olhos azuis dele... ai ai... (suspirou) – provocou com intenção de fazer Inuyasha ficar com ciúmes. Como sempre... ele caiu direitinho. 

- Até elas perceberem o rabo, né? – rebateu Inuyasha. 

- Tudo bem. Vai ser uma festa a fantasia mesmo. E eu aposto como ele ainda ganha o prêmio pela da fantasia... E pelas belas pernas. Sango, me empresta a Kirara pra eu procurar o Kouga? 

- Claro. – resumiu-se em concordar, já que não tinha a intenção de entrar da briga dos dois. 

- Espera, Kagome. – disse Inuyasha segurando a garota pelo braço.

- Que foi? 

- Eu... – quase desistiu de continuar a frase - eu vou. 

- Mesmo? 

- É... Mas só pra poupar você de ficar na companhia daquele lobo. – como se fosse um ato caridade.  

- Oba! – disse Kagome abraçando Inuyasha sem nem perceber, mas logo o soltando enquanto dava pulinhos – Eu tenho um par! Eu tenho um par! Eu tenho um par! Mesmo que seja você...¬¬...

- Esquece. Não vou mais.

- Brincadeira, brincadeira. Vai se ótimo. E suas orelhinhas também vão fazer o maior sucesso com as meninas. Todas vão querer... – disse Kagome erguendo a mão para pegar nas orelhinhas de cachorro e Inuyasha. 

- Hey! – disse Inuyasha bravo – Isso não é brinquedo. 

- Desculpa.- disse colocando as mãos para trás – Mas agora... Que número você veste? 

- Pra que isso?

- Pra sua fantasia. Aliás... Do que você pode se fantasiar? – disse Kagome já imaginando o meio youkai nas roupas mais variadas. 

Imaginando.... "Deixa ver... Podia ser de cachorrinho por causa das orelhas... não, não... infantil demais. Talvez de Gandalf... Ai tampava as orelhas com um chapéu de bruxo e aproveitava o cabelo branco... Naummmmm... velho demais. Quem sabe de garoto comum com calça jeans, blusa, tênis e... um boné pra tampar as orelhas. Cortar o cabelo seria pedir demais, mas ainda dá pra prender. Alguém com cabelo comprido... Pense, pense, pense... Já sei... Ele podia ir de Dente-de-Sabre! Melhor naum... Eu sou mais fã do Wolverine mesmo. Deixa ver... X-men... Dente-de-Sabre... Wolverine... Fera... Cabelo branco... orelhinhas de cachorro... " 

- Já sei! – disse Kagome concluindo seu raciocínio – Vem comigo! – puxando Inuyasha pelo kimono.

- Pra onde você está indo? A gente está voltando.

- Exatamente. Você tem que tirar as medidas pra sua roupa. 

- Mas eu não por que eu não posso ir com minhas roupas comuns? – sendo arrastado. 

        - Porque é uma festa a fantasia. Vai ser rapidinho, depois a gente volta e quem sabe até mata o Naraku antes de sábado. 

****

A festa seria no próximo fim de semana. Kagome explicou que nesses tipos de festas, todos iam com roupas diferentes, fingindo ser alguma outra pessoa. A idéia era não ser reconhecido logo de cara, por isso máscaras e maquiagem eram uma boa pedida, bem como o uso de perucas e chapéus. Boa parte dos convidados seria dos estudantes do colégio de Kagome e os muitos casais que sempre acabam se formando entre meninos e meninas que estudam juntos durante o ginásio. Alguns casais continuam também durante o colegial, outros terminavam antes mesmo do fim do semestre, nada diferente do que acontece com os casais em qualquer fase da vida.

Durante toda a semana, Kagome tratou de passar algumas regras básicas de comportamento moderno para Inuyasha, que ainda não tinha sido convencido de que teria que se separar de sua Tessaiga.  

Finalmente o sábado chegou...

- Bom pessoal... o^_^o ... Nós já vamos porque eu tenho salão marcado pra daqui a pouco. – disse Kagome.

- Eu não preciso ir agora. – disse Inuyasha com os braços cruzados – Você não disse que essa tal festa a fantasia só vai ser à noite? À noite eu chego na sua casa. 

- Nada disso. O sr. vai agora comigo porque você ainda tem que provar sua fantasia para ver se precisa fazer algum ajustes e tomar um longo e demorado banho. E também tem esse seu cabelo que vai demorar o maior tempão para desembaraçar.  

Inuyasha nem deu confiança para Kagome que se aproximou dele até bem calma para alguém que tinha acabado de ser ignorada:

- Inuyasha... 

- Que foi? – Kagome tomou fôlego e...

- SENTA !!! SENTA !!!! SENTA !!! SENTA !!! SENTA !!! SENTA !!!! SENTA !!! SENTA !!! SENTA !!! SENTA !!!! SENTA !!! SENTA !!! SENTA !!! SENTA !!!! SENTA !!! SENTA !!! SENTA !!! SENTA !!!! SENTA !!! SENTA !!! SENTA !!! SENTA !!!! SENTA !!! SENTA !!! SENTA !!! SENTA !!!! SENTA !!! SENTA !!! SENTA !!! SENTA !!!! SENTA !!! SENTA !!!– gritou a garota em seqüência, fazendo com que Inuyasha se esborrachasse no chão. As aves que estavam por ali fugiram assustadas com o barulho dos gritos de Kagome que ecoaram por toda a região. 

- Isso doe sua garota estúpida! – brigou Inuyasha, ainda na pequena cratera que havia se formado.  

- Você não se importa com nada, não é? Eu quero que tudo dê certo, mas você não faz a menos questão de ajudar. Você só pensa em você mesmo. É só "eu-eu-eu-eu-eu". Existem outras pessoas no mundo, sabia? Será que dá para deixar de ser tão egoísta só por hoje? – disse Kagome irritada. Depois ela deu meia volta e foi para o poço, batendo firme com o pé no chão a cada passa para descontar sua raiva.  

- Você conseguiu de novo... – disse Miroku – A srt.ª Kagome foi embora furiosa com você mais uma vez.

- Ela está nervosa à toa. Eu já disso que vou ir. – ainda estatela do chão.

- Você poderia se mostrar um pouco mais sensível às coisas que são importantes pra ela. Não precisa se interessas de verdade, é só fingir que está se importando. – sugeriu Miroku.

- Vou me lembrar disso...¬¬...

- E quando você vai atrás dela?

- Assim que eu conseguir ficar em pé... ai... Acho que eu dei um mau-jeito aqui...ai..– gemeu. 

- Não seja por isso. Eu ti dou uma forcinha – disse Miroku puxando o braço do meio youkai com força. O barulho dos ligamentos estalando foi assustador, mas pelo menos a articulação voltou para o lugar.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. Você quer me matar seu monge maldito? – vociferou Inuyasha. 

- Para de reclamar e vai logo que a Kagome está te esperando. – disse Miroku agora dando um tapinha nas costa de Inuyasha que caiu de novo no chão xingando as próximas cinco gerações da família de Miroku.

****

Kagome já tinha ido para o salão arrumar seu cabelo quando Inuyasha chegou e pulou a janela do quarto da menina, mas sem encontrar ninguém pro lá. Inuyasha sentou desanimado na cama:

- Essa garota ainda me mata um dia dessas... – articulando o ombro que ainda estava dolorido – ... Ou  me deixa maluco. 

Souta percebeu a presença do ilustre visitante e abriu de súbito a porta do quarto da irmã:

- Você... Mãe... O garoto com orelha-de-cachorro chegou! – gritou para a mãe que estava no primeiro andar.

- Ótimo, meu filho. Leva ela pra tomar banho antes de experimentar a roupa. 

- Tá mãe. Vamos! – disse Souta, puxando Inuyasha pela mão.

- Mas cadê a Kagome?

- Ela foi ao salão tentar dar um jeito naquele cabelo feio dela.

Algum tempo depois...

- Já terminou? – disse a mãe de Kagome, (cujo nome eu não sei, por isso não vou dizer u.u) invadindo o banheiro quando Inuyasha tinha acabado de enrolar a toalha na cintura... Alguns segundo antes e ela teria visto que o não devia (O.o – Ops...) . 

- J-já- já... – gaguejou depois do susto.

- Então vamos pro quarto do Souta pra você se trocar. – disse a mulher puxando-o pelo braço. Pelo visto o dia ia ser todo assim... um puxa de cá, outro puxa de lá... Que coisa! Será que eles achavam que ele era surdo e que não escutava quando falavam o "vamos"? Era só espera um pouco que ele ia sozinho; não precisava de ninguém sair puxando. Ainda mais que insistiam em puxar braço cujo ombro estava meio dolorido.

Um casaco curto com detalhes bordados em dourado, um colete dourado, calças pretas  e uma blusa branca com um lenço estavam cuidadosamente disposta sobre a cama do garotinho. 

- Pode se vestir. – disse a mãe de Kagome, parada a porta – Inuyasha ficou olhando assustado para a mulher, aterrorizado com a idéia de se trocar na frente dela – Você deve ter vergonha, né? Eu vou ficar aqui fora e você me chama se precisar de ajuda. E cuidado pra não molhar a roupa com seu cabelo.

Levou algum tempo e o meio youkai ainda não tinha conseguido acertar a ordem das duzentas peças que compunham seu figurino. Não sabia pra que tantos botões e detalhes estranhos. Bom, pelo menos as calças se vestia da mesma forma: colocando uma perna de cada vez e depois puxando. Ainda estava mais complicado porque seu ombro estava realmente incomodando, então o hanyou tentava movimenta-lo o menos possível. Tinha uma peça menor preta, parecendo um short, com uma barra branca e alguma coisa escrito em preto em caracteres estranhos que Inuyasha desconhecia. Já que a peça era menor, foi vestida por baixo de tudo, porque não era lógico usar aquilo por cima das calças... bom, pelo menos para o tipo de herói que não usa capas vermelhas e voa pelos céus de Metrópolis...XD...     

- Você precisa de ajuda? – disse a mulher batendo à porta.

- ... – Inuyasha não respondeu. 

- Deixa ver... – entrando no quarto – Isso aqui a gente arruma assim... – disse prendendo o lenço do colarinho da primeira blusa.– Agora coloca os braços aqui... Prende isso... Abotoa aqui... Depois aqui... ai dá a volta... - Inuyasha estava um pouco encabulado em ser vestido, afinal de contas, não era mais que uma criança quando da última vez que sua mãe trocou sua roupa.

- Isso aqui não sai? – perguntou referindo ao colar de pontas responsável pelos tombos que Inuyasha levava cada vez que Kagome falava "senta"

- Não. Isso fica ai mesmo. 

- Problema nenhum. A gente esconde isso debaixo da blusa. – continuou a mulher dando um jeito de esconder o acessório - Sabe, eu achei bem interessante a idéia da Kagome para a fantasia de vocês. Ela sempre gostou dessa estória.  – enquanto terminada com alguns botões - Ficou certinho! 

- Que estória? – perguntou Inuyasha intrigado com o último comentário.

- Minha filha não ti contou qual a fantasia de vocês?  

Inuyasha fez que "não" com a cabeça.

- Então você também não deve conhecer a estória da "Bela e a Fera"... Isso não é certo! A Kagome tinha que ter ti contado. Quer saber? – disse mexendo no armário de Souta até encontrar uma fita de vídeo – Acho que dá tempo de você assistir. 

****

Kagome chegou em casa com as unhas feitas e o cacheado. Preferiu na fazer a maquiagem no salão, pois eles sempre costumavam "carregar" demais. Era melhor fazer isso em casa depois. Já fazia algum tempo que ela não se maquiava, mas dava pra enganar direitinho:

- Mãe... já cheguei. – disse verificando nos cômodos da casa para ver se encontrava alguém. 

- Que bom filha. Seu cabelo ficou lindo.

- Você acha? Espero que ele fique assim até a festa...

- Aliás... A roupa serviu direitinho no seu amigo. Nem preciso fazer nenhum ajuste.

- Aquele idiota está aqui? 

- Hum-hum. Ele chegou pouco depois de você ter saído. 

- E cadê ele?

- Tá assistindo televisão com seu irmão. 

- Eu vou lá. 

Kagome chegou na sala de televisão e encontrou Inuyasha sentado no chão logo de frente para a televisão, prestando a maior atenção nas imagens coloridas, sem nem piscar para não perder nenhum detalhe. Souta nem estava mais lá... Já tinha cansado de assistir àquele filme. 

Estava no fim, na parte em que os aldeões invadiam o palácio da Fera lutavam contra os  móveis e utilitários animados em cenas cômicas embaladas por uma música agitada, escolhida na medida certa para aumentar a emoção e expectativa dos que assistem. Enquanto isso, o malfeitor, Gaston, havia adentrado o castelo que procurava pela Fera, a encontrando toda triste e desolada em seu quarto. A luta entre os dois começou, mas a Fera resolveu revidar quando viu sua amada chegar à entrada do palácio, montada em seu fiel cavalo, Phillippe. 

Inuyasha parecia uma criança. Sua expressão variava de acordo com acena do filme, indo de riso a espanto em segundos. Kagome quase não resistiu quando viu Inuyasha recuar, quase que assustado, numa das cenas de mais tensão entre os rivais que se enfrentavam. Como se ele não tivesse visto, ou melhor, vivido situações muito mais violentas que aquela. 

Em momentos como aquele, o meio youkai se despojava de sua pose de grande guerreiro, para se apenas mais um garoto... E um garoto dos mais ingênuos por ficar todo aparvalhado com uma coisa tão comum como um filme infantil.

Depois do final feliz, quando as legendas começaram a passar, é que Inuyasha percebeu que Kagome estava na sala :

- Você estava ai... – disse com a cara amarrada.

- Estava... 

- O que você fez com seu cabelo? – perguntou com uma cara de espanto. 

- Cala a boca que você não entende nada de cabelo. – disse ofendida - Olha só pro seu! – disse Kagome munindo-se de uma escova e sentando-se no sofá logo atrás de Inuyasha – Tá todo atrapalhado.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa. Eu só ia dizer que seu cabelo ficou bonito...¬¬

- Sério?! Mas pela cara que você fez pareceu que você tinha achado horrível. –enquanto desfazia alguns nós – E ai? Gostou do filme?

- Eu não. A estória é muito boba.

- Boba nada, romântica. A Belle é minha heroína favorita desde que eu era só uma garotinha. Mas não sei bem o porquê disso.

- É porque ela é abusada e mandona igual a você.- na verdade as duas tinham também outros pontos positivos em comum, mas era mais conveniente ofender do que elogiar. Kagome não resistiu ao comentário e seu um puxão no cabelo de Inuyasha - AI... Tá tentando me deixar careca?

- Desculpa – dissimulou – É que tinha um nó aqui. Pois você é antipático e mesquinho igual à Fera. Só que num tem o fato de ser um príncipe encantado pra compensar. 

- Por mim... – deu com os ombros. 

- Souta – chamou o irmão que passava pela sala com um pacote de bolachas – Pede pra mamãe a fita azul pra eu prender o cabelo dele.

- "Fita azul"? – repetiu Souta para comprovar o que a irmã acabara de dizer – Garotos não prendem o cabelo com fitas.

- Naquela época eles prendiam. Agora me traz a fita, por favor. 

- Tá bom. 

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos antes que Kagome perguntasse:

- E você também não ia querer se tornar humano, não é? 

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Claro que não. 

- Mas você ia virar humano pra ficar com a Kikyou...

- Só que ela morreu e eu fiquei lacrado por 50 anos. – cortou.  

Kagome parou a escova pensando em algo para dizer, mas não havia o que ser dito. A história de Inuyasha e Kikyou não tinha tido um final feliz, se é que tinha tido um final, já que o hanyou e a sacerdotisa continuavam a se encontrar com mais freqüência do que Kagome gostaria.

- Vai ver que... O que aconteceu foi só o começo. Bom... A maldição foi só o início da estória. Mas depois deu tudo certo no final.

- Onde você está querendo chegar com isso, Kagome? – disse Inuyasha virando-se para a menina.

- Que... você não pode desistir da Kikyou... se ainda amar ela. – disse olhando para o lado para não encarar Inuyasha e ver a resposta nos olhos dele - E então o que?

- E então o que?

- Você ainda ama a Kikyou? – perguntou Kagome voltando-se para o hanyou que ficou sem saber o que responder. 

De onde tinha vindo aquela pergunta? Virou-se novamente ficando se costas para a garota. Ainda tinha um sentimento muito forte por Kikyou, mas não sabia ao certo o que era. Sentia-se responsável por tudo o que havia acontecido com a sacerdotisa, tirando esse sentimento de culpa, não sabia se restava muita coisa. Principalmente porque a Kikyou estava muito diferente daquela de quem se lembrava... ou talvez porque ele estava muito diferente do que costumava ser. 

- Você ainda vai demorar muito? – mudou de assunto. 

- Só estou esperando o Souta chegar com... – o garotinho entrou na sala caminhando com a maior calma do mundo - ... Me dá logo essa fita! – brigou Kagome para ver se o irmão voltava pro planeta Terra – Se eu tivesse pedido pra uma tartaruga ela tinha andado mais rápido.

- Por que você brava ? Eu nem demorei tanto assim!

- Tá bom... Tá bom... Agora sai logo daqui e vai brincar.

- Vou sair mesmo, senão daqui a pouco você me morde. – disse Souta mostrando a língua para Kagome e saindo em seguida.

Kagome separou uma parte do cabelo, prendeu com uma borrachinha e depois deu um laço com a fita por cima, ajustando para que ele não ficasse torto. 

- Prontinho!  Agora deixa eu ir me arrumar. – agora sim a aventura começava. 

Kagome foi para o seu quarto onde foi ajudada por sua mãe, deixando Inuyasha largado na sala. O cabelo e as unhas estavam prontos, só faltava colocar o vestido e os sapatos e fazer a maquiagem, mas esse tipo de operação não é tão simples quanto parece. Quando o vestido e acessórios já estão escolhidos, as coisas são mais fáceis, porque não é  necessário revirar todo o armário, mas ainda restam aqueles momentos de autocontemplação diante do espelho no qual as mulheres reparam todo os detalhes e lamentam por não serem mais altas, mais magras, terem mais busto ou coisa do tipo... Até se conformarem com o fato de que não tem como perder 5 quilos - que toda mulher acha que tem que perder quando olha no espelho- em 5 minutos, nem fazer ginástica e muito menos colocar silicone. 

Inuyasha não teve escolha a não ser ficar esperando. E o pior de tudo era a porcaria da gola que prendia o pescoço... e ainda pinicava. Ele já tinha perdido a paciência e estava ocupado tentando afastar aquele tecido esquisito de seu pescoço quando Kagome apareceu na sala aflita por não ter encontrado os brincos que queria usar:

- Mãe! Cadê aqueles brincos de perola que fazem conjunto com o colar?  Se bem que... acho que não vou usar o colar não.- Kagome já estava quase pronta. Ela estava linda com os ombros nus por conta do decote do vestido e os cabelos cacheados, semi-presos por uma presilha, caindo suavemente por sobre seu ombro e pescoço. Inuyasha não escondeu sua surpresa ao ver a garota toda produzida, bem diferente do visual simples do dia-a-dia, com a uniforme de colegial que ela sempre usava. 

Enquanto esperava a resposta da mãe, Kagome olhou para o lado e deu de cara com Inuyasha olhando para ela.

- O que é que você está olhando?

- Nada. 

- Eu não acredito...ò.ó – disse Kagome olhando para o hanyou.

- Que foi ? Eu não estava olhando pro seu decote...

- Você ainda não calçou seus sapatos. Você ficou ai a toa esse tempo toda e não podia fazer uma coisa simples como calçar um sapato? Decote? Se pervertido! – se cobrindo com os braços – SENTA! – e Inuyasha voltou a se estatelar no chão.

- Calma minha filha. –disse a mãe de Kagome entrando na sala com os brincos e entregando-os a garota – Eu não mostrei onde os sapatos estavam. Não tinha como ele calçar.

- Tá bom... Mas vê se anda logo. – disse Kagome voltando para o andar de cima com os brincos. 

Mais uma coisa para incomodar: os sapatos. Já estava mais do que acostumado a fica com os pés no chão e agora tinha aquela coisa apertada que impedia o contato direto de seu pé com o solo firme e o livre movimento de seus dedos por causa das meias. Agora ficava alternado entre coçar o pescoço e tentar movimentar os dedos dentro do sapato. 

Não demorou mais muito tempo para Kagome volta a aparecer, agora completamente pronta. Na mesma hora o carro que os levariam até o lugar a festa chegou:

- Esperem ai vocês dois. – disse a mãe de Kagome segurando Inuyasha pelo braço – Eu ainda não tirei uma foto!

- Ai mãe... Depois você faz isso. Nós já estamos atrasados. – puxando o hanyou pelo outro braço. 

- Só vai demorar um segundo – disse já posicionando a câmera – Agora sorriam! - -*clic* - Prontinho! Boa festa, crianças. Não voltem muito tarde!

- Tá bom, mãe. – disse Kagome levantando parte da saia de seu vestido para que ela não arrastasse no chão. No caminho ela foi dando os últimos lembretes no mesmo tom irritado que ela havia usado o dia todo– Olha... Não faça nada de estranho... Tente agir como uma pessoa normal. Ninguém pode saber sobre a Era Feudal e sobre você não ser humano, então cuidado com o que você fala. Não me chame de "detector de fragmentos" na frente de todo mundo, ou melhor, não fale nada da jóia de quatro almas. Se ti perguntarem alguma coisa, invente... mas nada muito exagerado. Quer dizer, melhor você não dizer nada. Deixa que eu respondo tudo. Certo?

Inuyasha limitou-se a concordar. 

*****************************************

No próximo capítulo a festa começa... O que será que vai acontecer?

É... eu sei que é previsível... u.u... Não precisam nem ler pra saber, ou podem ler pra depois concluir que suas expectativas estavam corretas... ou não.

De qualquer forma, até o próximo capítulo.

=^_^=


	2. cap02

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Boa Leitura ^_^ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cap 2 – O Baile Começa 

_"Sentimentos são..._

_Fáceis de mudar_

Mesmo entre quem 

_Não vê que alguém _

_Pode ser seu par..."_

Muitas pessoas já haviam chegado e estavam espalhadas pelo salão. Poucos se aventuravam na pista de dança, preferiam deixar esse tipo de coisa mais pro meio da festa. A primeira ordem era encontrar com todo mundo e conversa bastante.

Assim que Inuyasha e Kagome entraram, foram abordados pela "meninas superpoderosas", ou melhor, pela três amigas de Kagome que haviam escolhido essa fantasia. 

- Kagome, você está linda com essa roupa! – disse "Lindinha" (bom... eu num sei o nome das meninas mesmo u.u – Se alguém souber, me avise.) – E ele também – dando aquela olhada em Inuyasha - Suas orelhinhas são tão reais...

- Não vai apresentar seu par pra gente não? – cobrou "Florzinha".

- Meninas, este aqui é o Inuyasha. Cumprimenta elas... – cochichou Kagome dando com o cotovelo nas costelas do rapaz que continuava com os braços cruzados, olhando para o outro lado.

- Esse daí que é o tal garoto da ex- namorada psicopata? – cochichou "Docinho", ignorando a boa audição do meio youkai que olhou sério para a garota – "Ops... será que ele escutou?"

Kagome riu sem graça (*gota*) ...

- Depois a gente conversa. – responde Kagome – Nós vamos ver o resto do pessoal. – saindo dali antes que as coisas piorassem e levando Inuyasha junto.

- Aquela garota estava falando de mim com a Kikyou? – perguntou no caminho.

- Imagina... Ela nem conhece vocês. Ela está se confundindo, tadinha. A garota não regula muito bem das idéias. 

- Oi Kagome! – disse uma menina com a roupa da "Barbie baile de Máscaras" acompanhada por um jogador de futebol americano – Que bom que você não morreu ainda e pôde vir a festa...

- ...É... – forçou um sorriso, quando sua verdadeira vontade era de pular no cabelo daquela garota e arrancar todos os fios de sua cabeça.

- Não pensei que você fosse arrumar um par. 

- Pois pensou errado. 

- Ele não é da nossa escola, não é? – dando uma olhada clínica em Inuyasha, a qual não foi muito bem recebida por Kagome.

- Não. Ele não é. 

- E de onde vocês se conhecem? 

- Nós? Bem... – Kagome ainda não tinha inventado uma desculpa, então foi no improviso mesmo – Do hospital. É sabe... O pai dele é meu médico. 

- Então suas doenças acabaram tendo alguma utilidade. 

- Também acho – agarrando-se ao braço de Inuyasha.

- Tudo bem... A gente se vê por ai. – e a menina seguiu com seu par até a mesa onde as "barbies" estavam sentadas.

- Que menina chata... – murmurou Kagome – Eu preciso beber alguma coisa.

Algum tempo depois, na mesa de comida...

- Oi de novo. – eram as três amigas de Kagome se aproximando.

- Vocês por aqui...¬¬...  

As três ficaram batendo papo por um tempo, até que Docinho conseguiu afastar Kagome do grupo:

- Seu cabelo ficou muito real... Isso é peruca? – disse Lindinha puxando o cabelo de Inuyasha e verificando que os fios estavam bem presos à cabeça.

- Ai! – coçando a cabeça.

- Desculpa...o-__-o

- E então, Kagome – insistiu ainda na pergunta do início da festa – É ele? – olhando por cima do ombro  para Inuyasha, que olhava para a mesa estranhando tudo.

- É ele sim...

- Engraçado... Porque ele não parece com um delinqüente violento, egoísta e perigoso.

- Mas eu não disse que ele era nada disso!!

- Disse sim. E mais de uma vez. 

- Vocês vieram sozinhas? – desconversou.

- Não. Viemos nós três.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer...

- Eu sei... – riu – Nosso "Garotos Desordeiros" estão por ai. Vocês começaram a namorar sério? Porque da última vez que nós conversamos a situação estava meio tensa...

- E ela continua complicada. Eu gosto dele, mas é como se vivêssemos em mundos diferentes.

- Sei como é...

- Sabe mesmo?

- Na verdade não, mas eu disse só para ser solidária com você. Sabe... Nós pensamos você fosse vir com o Houjo... O que foi? Ele não te convidou? 

- Na verdade ele não podia vir. 

- E ele sabe que você veio com esse garoto?

- Não. Eu não tenho que dar explicações para ele. Nós não temos nada...

- Eu sei disso e você sabe disso... mas não tenho certeza de que o Houjo saiba. O garoto é maluco por você... Vive tentando ti agradar e você não faz nada para ele acreditar que você não liga a mínima pra ele. 

- Mas eu me importo com ele.

- Sei... É um hábito muito comum dar bolo nos garotos de quem nós gostamos...¬¬...

- Eu tinha compromissos muito importantes. 

- Eu duvido disso... Mas está parecendo que você quer deixar o Houjo na reserva pra caso esse rolo com o menino-fera não dê certo. 

- Ele tem nome...¬¬...

- É, mas eu não escutei direito quando vc falou. Mas eu não estou falando sobre ele... O que eu quero saber é quando você conversar com o Houjo. O menino pode ser um tapado, mas ele também tem sentimentos.

- Você pode comer se quiser – disse "Lindinha" para Inuyasha que estava cheirando os aperitivos. 

- O cheiro é esquisito...

- Mas o gosto é bom. – pegando uma torrada amanteigada e passando um pouco de caviar – Você quer?

- Poder ser... – disse Inuyasha aceitando e levando a torrada até a boca. Assim que sentiu o gosto forte da iguaria de ovos salgados de esturjão, os olhos de Inuyasha começaram a lacrimejar. Ele até tentou engolir, mas estava complicado. Pensou em cuspir tudo, mas era bem capaz de Kagome dar um escândalo se ele fizesse isso então prendeu a respiração e engoliu de uma vez:

- Gasp-gasp-gasp... 

- Que foi? Não gostou? – perguntou "Lindinha".

- É claro que não – disse "Florzinha" – Ele quase morreu engasgado com essa porcaria!- batendo nas costas dele.

- Bebe alguma coisa que o gosto ruim passa. – disse "Lindinha".

Na mesma hora estava passando um garçom com whisky... Adivinhem quem foi que entornou uma dose num único gole? X.x (já tô sacaneando com o Inu... tadinho...u.u). Mas dessa vez não deu pra engolir e Inuyasha cuspiu tudo na cara do garçom. 

Não tinha como Kagome não notar a cena:

- Olha só o que você fez, seu mal-educado! – disse brava. 

- Coitadinho, Kagome. – disse Lindinha. 

- Deixa de ser má.- defendeu "Florzinha".

- Calma, Kagome. 

- Mas eu estou calma! Vem comigo... – Kagome aproveitou-se do incidente para se afastar da amigas. A conversa com "Docinho" estava tomando um rumo desconcertante. Não podia conversar com Houjo porque não sabia exatamente o que falar... Mas também não podia continuar enrolando o garoto.  

Vagou pelo salão até encontrar uma mesa onde sentou-se com Inu:

– Pronto! Agora eu vou ficar de castigo aqui com você.  

- ...

- Não vai dizer nada? – Kagome ia continuar a falar quando viu alguém que não deveria estar ali adentrar o salão com um elegante smoking e bastante gel no cabelo. Era Houjo... Mas o que ele estava fazendo ali? Não demorou muito para que os olhares de ambos se cruzassem. 

Assim que viu Inuyasha sentando na cadeira ao lado de Kagome, Houjo parou no meio do salão com um olhar de espanto, como se não acreditasse no que seus olhos estavam vendo. Depois deu meia volta e ia saindo... 

– Espera um pouco que eu já volto... – disse Kagome se levantando da mesa.

Kagome caminhou até o rapaz que foi até um canto menos animado do salão:

- Espera... O que você está fazendo aqui? Não era aniversário de casamento dos seus pais? 

- Era... Mas eu resolvi vir de última hora. Você está linda ^^

- Obrigada... Você veio aqui só pra...

-Te acompanhar? Mais ou menos isso Higurashi. Idiotice a minha achar que uma garota linda como você não teria companhia. 

- ...

- Mas eu gosto muito de você e tinha que tentar.

- Eu sei...

- Então é ele o motivo pelo qual você nunca foi a um encontro comigo? 

- É sim. 

- E você... gosta dele? 

Kagome ficou sem graça e olhou para o chão. O que responder?

- Desculpa a pergunta. Eu sou uma pessoa paciente. Não me importo em ficar tentando... – suspirou fundo. Aquela conversa definiria muita coisa e era precisão que tudo ficasse bem claro – O que eu quero dizer é... Eu tenho alguma chance de ficar com você ou você realmente ama esse outro garoto?

A pergunta havia sido bem direta. Kagome hesitou um pouco, mas Houjo merecia sua sinceridade. Ou isso, ou o garoto continuaria esperando por algo que jamais aconteceria. Olhou para o lado da mesa onde Inuyasha não parava de coçar o pescoço. 

- Eu acho que eu... Eu realmente gosto dele. 

- Bom pra você. – sorriu. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer... Pediu a verdade e era ela que estava recebendo – Eu até poderia dizer que vocês fazem um belo casal, mas você parecia um pouco chateada ali dentro... Por um acaso seu namorado paquerou alguma das meninas? 

- Não, é porque o Inuyasha... – voltou a olhar em direção a mesa onde Inu continuava sentado e quieto como ela pedira - ... Tentou fazer o que eu pedi o dia todo e eu só gritei com ele – foi ai que a ficha caiu – Eu tenho que ir – voltando a segurar a saia do vestido para correr de volta para a festa.

- ..... Fugiu....  

- Pelo menos ela não bateu em você... – disse "Jonny Bravo" aproximando-se do colega com a marca do cindo dedos da última garota em que tentou chegar ainda latejando no rosto- De que é sua fantasia?

- Zero-zero-sete.

- E cadê o carrão?

- Eu vim de táxi.

- É por isso que as garotas estão fugindo de você...  Zero-zero-sete sem o carro não é nada.

- É... Mas eu falsifiquei essa "licença para matar" – mostrando uma carteirinha para o colega.

- Sinistro...- no tom "Jonny Bravo" de falar.

**** 

Kagome voltou para a mesa:

- Voltei... – disse séria sentando-se na cadeira ao lado do meio youkai.

- O que foi que eu fiz dessa fez? – foi logo perguntando Inuyasha, já esperando mais uma bronca. 

- Nada... É só que... Inuyasha, o que foi isso? – interrompeu o que ia dizer quando reparou as marcas vermelhas que as unhas compridas de Inuyasha tinham deixado em seu pescoço e chegou mais perto para ver melhor – Esse desse tecido sintético ti deu alergia... Por que você não reclamou comigo? Tava planejando coçar até arrancar a pele?

- Eu estava tentando não atrapalhar você. 

Mais alguns pesinhos foram acrescentados à consciência de Kagome que viu o quanto ela estava sendo idiota com tudo aquilo. Ela estava tão preocupada com o que os outros poderiam pensar que se esqueceu de que aquilo era uma festa e de que era pra ser divertido.

- Mas você é um idiota mesmo. Por que me deixou fazer isso? 

- Fazer o que?

- Gritar com você o dia todo,  fazer você usar essa roupa que te deu alergia e te arrastar pra essa festa chata com pessoas que você não conhece e de quem nem eu gosto? 

- Eu não sei porquê, oras! Porque eu achei que era importante pra você e que ia deixar você contente.

- E por que você acha que isso é importante pra mim?

- Eu não sei porque! Feh... Você é complicada demais. Primeiro reclama porque eu não faço o que você pede e agora briga porque eu fiz. O que você quer, droga?!

- Que você pare de brigar comigo.

- Mas eu não estou brigando com você. 

- Então o que você está falando alto?

- Porque tem muito barulho aqui.

- Isso não é barulho, bobão. É música.

- Só se for na sua era... 

- Mas acontece que nós estamos na minha era... E eu ainda não dancei nenhuma música. – disse Kagome pegando na mão de Inuyasha e o conduzindo, meio que contra a vontade, até a pista de dança, onde ela soltou sua mão e começou a danças com o pessoal.

Estava tocando uma música bem agitada e todos seguiam o ritmo em suas coreografias, algumas boa, outras desajeitadas. Os efeitos com as luzes eram trocados constantemente o que deixava Inuyasha ainda mais perdido ali no meio, bem diferente de Kagome que dançava com toda desenvoltura e sem qualquer constrangimento, como se tivesse nascido fazendo aquilo. Os tum-tuns da música e o pisca-pisca das luzes, já estavam deixando o Inuyasha meio tonto, até que ele sentiu novamente as mãos de Kagome em meio às suas.

- Vai ficar ai parado? Você tem que se mexer. 

- Isso é ridículo.

- Pode até ser ridículo, mas é divertido. Tenta.... Só um pouquinho. 

- Tá maluca?! Eu não vou fazer uma coisa dessas. 

- Você não sabe como se faz, né? Deve ser muito difícil pra você...

- Difícil? Essa coisa boba? Difícil foi aprender a manejar a Tessaiga. Isso aqui é brincadeira de criança.

- Acho que isso ai é só papo... Você continua pregado no chão.

- A é?

- É. – fazendo que sim com a cabeça.

- A é?  – Inuyasha olhou para as pessoas malucas que o circundavam, depois olhou para baixo. Pois é... seu pés ainda não tinham começado a se mover. Era precisão que o cérebro desse o comando antes. Ele respirou fundo e começou tentando imitar os passos que julgava ser mais simples... No começo meio torto e desengonçado, mas na medida que ia se familiarizando com a música e que ia deixando seu constrangimento de lado, os passos foram se acertando. Não era nenhum Backstreet Boy (graças a Deus! X.x), mas até que ele sacudia o corpo direito. 

Foi o tempo de Inuyasha se acostumar com aquilo e o ritmo mudou. Agora era um  música lenta que envolvia o ambiente. Os casais já iam se formando e começando a dançar. 

Mais uma vez Inuyasha se viu perdido ai no meio, mas dessa vez Kagome estava perdida também. Ela olhou desconcertada para o rapaz e hesitou um pouco até achegar-se a ele. Ainda sem dizer uma palavra, Kagome colocou sua mão no ombro de Inuyasha, que olhou confuso para a garota. Kagome sorriu em resposta e conduziu a mão do hanyou até sua cintura:

- É assim que a gente dança esse tipo de música. – olhando nos olhos dourados de Inuyasha.

- Tá junto demais.

- Mas é exatamente essa intenção. –sorriu Kagome.

- Mas assim eu vou acabar....

- Ai!!!

- ... pisando no seu pé.

- Problemas não. – segurando as lágrimas - E só você tomar mais cuidado pra próxima.... AI! .... Vez.

- Eu disse que não ia dar certo. 

- Vai ter que .... AI.... dar.... AI!

- Desculpa.

- AI!

- Eu avisei!.

- AI!

- Foi sem querer...

(...)

**** 

Já era tarde quando o chegaram ao templo. Kagome carregava seus sapatos na mão e encontrava certa dificuldade para andar, mancando com os dois pés:

- Ai... ai....ai... – reclamava a cada passo – Inuyasha, você me carrega até lá dentro? – choramingou. 

- Eu não. Você tem pernas.

- Mas graças a você eu não tenho mais pés...ui...

- Eu avisei que não ia dar certo. 

- Lógico que não ia. Você não estava nem tentando me acompanhar.

- Você que é devagar demais e sempre demorava pra tirar o pé.

- É porque a música era lenta...

Enquanto discutiam, chegaram até a porta da frente da casa. Todos já estavam dormindo, então Kagome procurou a chave atrás de um vaso de planta, que era o lugar secreto onde ficava a chave reserva. Abriu a porta para que pudessem entrar e foi logo para o sofá da sala onde se sentou e passou a massagear os pés.

- Já acabou? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Como?

- Se eu ainda tenho mais alguma coisa pra fazer aqui ...¬¬...

- Não...

- Maravilha. Então eu vou voltar logo pro meu mundo. Cadê minhas roupas?

- Espera ai que eu vou procurar pra você . – disse Kagome indo na direção da área de serviços, enquanto Inuyasha livrava seus pés daquele martírio tirando os sapatos e as meias. Que sensação de liberdade boa!!! 

-- Obs.: Eu não resisti u.u... Falar se sapato apertado sempre me lembra do "Memórias Póstumas", um dos poucos livros que já li na vida. O Brás faz um comentário sobre sapatos apertados impagável ^_^. Quem tiver com preguiça de ler, poder alugar o filme que tb tem essa parte lá. Terminada a interrupção, voltemos ao fanfic.... - 

Kagome voltou logo em seguida com um bilhete na mão: 

- Acho que não vai dar pra você pegar suas roupas agora não... – olhando para o pedaço de papel. 

- Por que não?

- Porque mamãe achou que elas estavam muito encardidas e as colocou de molho. 

- Como? Sua mãe não podia ter feito isso!!!

- Calma, Inuyasha. Por que você não fica aqui em casa hoje? Pela manhã você pega sua roupa e nós voltamos juntos.

- Mas eu vou ter que ficar até de manhã com essa coisa? – coçando o pescoço.

- Ai... Eu esqueci que a gola estava irritando sua pele. Tira isso que eu vou trazer uma pomada pra passar e ver se encontro uma coisa melhor pra você vestir.

- Mas...

- Mas é o único jeito. Se você quiser, eu posso pegar sua roupa toda encharcada, ai você pega uma pneumonia e morre antes de matar o Naraku.  

- Se você coloca dessa maneira... O.O...

Kagome voltou algum tempo depois, já de camisola, sem maquiagem e com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo:

- Aqui... – disse atirando um calça de moletom bastante larga para Inuyasha – Se troca pra eu passar a pomada.

- Tá bom.

- Tá.

- ... 

- ...

- ...

- Não vai se trocar não?

- Não na sua frente. ò.ó

- Então vai pro banheiro, garoto fresco. 

- Por que você não me disse logo pra ir me trocar lá?

- Porque eu achei que não precisasse.

*Toc-toc – batendo na porta.

- Inuyahsa, você quer comer alguma coisa? Porque eu estou com fome e vou preparar um lanche pra mim. Se você quiser eu faço pra você também.

- Tá... tanto faz.

- Tudo bem aí dentro?

- Mais ou menos... – abrindo a porta – Como é que eu tiro isso? – a blusa tinha ficado presa nos pulsos, pois ele havia esquecido de tirar as abotoaduras. Kagome riu.

- Assim... – e como num passe de mágica, a blusa terminou de sair. Agora o meio youkai estava só com a calça de moletom vermelha, pra não perder o costume, e o cordão de pontas da velha Kaede. Kagome não pôde evitar dar mais uma olhadinha...

"...é.... até que ele tem um corpo bonitinho..."  - pensou -  "Ai meu Deus!" tampando o rosto com as mãos – "Eu olhei pro pinto dele... Será que ele percebeu?"- toda envergonhada – "Ai.. olhei de novo"  

- O que aconteceu? Entrou alguma coisa no seu olho?

- Não... "ufa... ele num percebeu nada...que bom" ... Não foi nada. 

Kagome passou a pomada no pescoço de Inuyasha ainda sem entender como a pele dele foi ficar irritada com um tecido normal se nunca teve problema nenhum com os tais ratos de fogo. Depois os dois foram para a cozinha fazer um lanche.

- Essa suco preto faz cócegas na língua. – disse Inuyasha, depois de tomar um gole de coca-cola – Mas é gostoso. 

- Bem vindo ao vício...^^...Mas isso vai tirar seu sono...

- Por quê?

- Por causa do monte de ingredientes químicos que colocam pra isso ficar tão gostoso. 

- Eu não estava com sono de qualquer modo.

- Nem eu. Que tédio ...u.u

- A gente podia voltar agora.

- Não é uma boa idéia. Os outros ainda devem estar dormindo e suas roupas ainda estão molhadas. 

- Tem razão...u.u...

- Quer ver televisão?

- Aquela caixinha?

- É. Pode ser que esteja passando um filme legal. 

Os dois foram para a sala e Kagome começou a passear pelos canais um a uma até que achou um filme que prestava. Aliás, e como prestava. Estava começando a passar "Coração Valente"...(quem me conhece sabe o pq desse filme *___*) O pai e o irmão do Mel Gibson Jr. tinham acabado de morrer e a garotinha lhe entregava as flores depois do enterro. 

- Ai... Esse filme é muito bom. – disse Kagome se ajeitando no sofá – Mais é meio... – parou no meio da frase, porque achou meio sem lógico dizer que o filme era violento logo para Inuyasha - ... esquece. Só assiste.  

Lá pelas tantas...

- Essa é minha parte favorita! – disse Kagome quase pulando encima do sofá – Olha como ele esmaga a cabeça desse cara!!! ... Inuyasha?! – quando olhou para o lado, viu o rapaz cochilando, com a cabeça encostada no braço do sofá – Num é que ele dormiu?! Acho que a cafeína da coca-cola não tem muito efeito em meios youkais.    

Chegou mais perto para conferir se ele estava realmente dormindo. Gostava de vê-lo assim... Fazia com que se lembrasse do primeiro dia em que o encontrou, ainda selado na árvore. Naquele dia ele também parecia dormir.  

A coca-cola podia até não ter efeito em hanyous, mas dormir naquela posição deixaria qualquer um com torcicolo no dia seguinte, por isso Kagome resolveu tentar ajeitar a cabeça de Inuyasha, mas quando ela chegou mais perto, foi agarrada pelo hanyou. A garota levou o maior susto e quase gritou. Essa era nova... Agora Inuyasha tinha começado a agarrar enquanto estava dormido. Ficou imaginando com o que ele devia estar sonhando... Quem sabe com ela.... ou com a mosca morta da Kikyou...ò.ó... 

- Ela é minha... – murmurou Inuyasha enquanto ainda dormia – O velho deixou ela pra mim... Me devolve ... 

- Ele está sonhando com a espada! ¬¬*....– disse Kagome decepcionada e aliviada ao mesmo tempo com um big gota na cabeça. 

Tentou se desvencilhar sem acordar Inuyasha, mas pareci que ele estava sonhando que Sesshomaru tentava lhe roubar a Tessaiga mais uma vez, tamanha a força com que ele segurava o braço do Kagome.

- Quando terminar, eu acordo ele...- disse a menina, se ajeitando no ombro do meio youkai para terminar de assistir ao filme, mas mal ela achou uma posição, Inuyasha acabou acordando e quanto abril os olhos e deu de cara com a menina praticamente deitada encima dele de camisola, soltou o maior berro e se escondeu ofendido atrás do sofá:

- O que você estava tentando fazer, garota atrevida? – vociferou.

- Não é nada disso seu bruto...ò.ó... Foi você quem me agarrou! – retorquiu Kagome com mais vergonha que raiva propriamente dita.

- Eu estava dormindo!

- Por isso mesmo. Você estava dormindo todo torto e eu queria ajeitar sua cabeça pra você não acordar dolorido. 

- Então por que você deitou encima de mim?

- Porque eu não queria acordar você, mal agradecido. E eu vou pro meu quarto. Boa noite! – disse Kagome caminhando em direção às escadas. Não demorou muito e a menina já estava no mundo dos sonhos graças a ajuda de seu colchão macio e seu cobertor quentinho. Ai ai... que saudades que ela sentia daqueles dois. 

****

Na manhã seguinte, Kagome acordou descansada. O que uma boa noite de sono não pode fazer por uma pessoa e... O QUE? – olhando para o relógio – Meio dia?!!!! O.o...Kagome pulou da cama e vestiu seu uniforme enquanto terminava de escovar os dentes e pentear o cabelo. O café da manhã teria que ficar para outro dia, mesmo porque já era hora do almoço.

- Mãããããããeeeeeeeee... – desceu as escadas jogando algumas coisas dentro da gigantesca mochila amarela – Já estou indo! 

- Tudo bem filha. Mas tome cuidado! – uma frase normal de mãe, que soava até meio estranha para uma garota que participava de batalhas sangrentas com certa freqüência. Mas aqui cabe o velho clichê de que "mãe é tudo igual", não importa a situação, elas sempre vem com mesma ladainha. 

Continuou correndo até o Poço-come-ossos e levou o maior tropicão na escada quando entrou no pequeno templo, quase chegando tendo que visitar o hospital antes de voltar para a era feudal, mas foi amparada por ágüem que você já sabem quem é porque fic mais previsível e cheio de clichês que este, só se a pessoa se esforçar muito...¬¬... Bom... eu tenho um dom natural para coisas previsíveis, por isso cenas como esta fluem naturalmente ^_^ 

- Quer chegar lá sem pescoço? Tomo mais cuidado! – disse sério, já com a roupinha vermelha limpinha e cheirosa como nunca – Você está atrasada!

- Vo-você ainda está aqui? Pensei que você já tivesse voltado sem mim.

- E do que ia adiantar eu voltar sem meu detector de fragmentos? Agora vem logo que a gente já perdeu tempo demais aqui.

Kagome ficou olhando Inuyasha caminhar até o poço e pensou em como seu mundo havia virado de cabeça para baixo em seu décimo quinto aniversário, quando a aventura na era feudal começou, e em como e meio youkai de cabelos prateador ia se deixando ser domado aos pouquinhos desde então. 

- Você vem ou não vem? – disse Inuyasha impaciente. Bom, ele tinha mudado bastante, mas o quesitos "educação" ainda precisava de alguns ajustes...^_^...

- Já estou indo. – disse Kagome voltando à realidade e pulando no posso come-ossos junto com Inuyasha para mais uma aventura.

Ainda não foi dessa vez que eles "viveram felizes para sempre", e talvez esse dia custasse um pouco a chegar, mas isso não importava, afinal de contas não se precisa de um final para se ser feliz e era assim que Kagome se sentia ...^_^...

****FIM****

Bom... que eu na sei escrever não é novidade. Eu não consigo me concentrar... u.u'... E perco a paciência muito fácil. Eu tb naum sei desenhar, mas fiz umas cartoon dolls desse fic ^_^ e vou colocar no site da minha irmã e na próxima atualização já deve estar no ar  (www.dudsdolls.kit.net)... quem quiser dar uma olhadinha, passa lá.

Agradecimento especial a minha irmã (a **Manu**) que fez o vestidinho da Belle que eu copiei e para o **pessoal do Disney** por saber recontar estórias tão bem.... e é claro, para a titia **Marie** por ter inventado uma estória tão fofa.  

_- Tia... Eu sei que o povo da Disney mudou sua estória pakas, "mataram" os irmãos da Belle, mudaram a profissão do pai dela e mutilaram outros detalhes, mas você tem que admitir que o Lumiere e o Cogsworth ficaram demais ^_^_


End file.
